


Thanksgiving Blessings:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e09 Hau'oli La Ho'omaika'I (Happy Thanksgiving), Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Thanksgiving, episode relate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were relaxing after the dinner at Nick’s Club, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thanksgiving Blessings:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were relaxing after the dinner at Nick’s Club, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It turned out to be a wonderful evening, despite getting awarded for their bravery, by the President of the United States, They had a wonderful Thanksgiving together as a family. Lieutenant Catherine Rollins told her friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams this.

 

“I got Grace, I will put her to bed for you, Steve & Mary shouldn’t be alone at the moment”, The Brunette said, as she took the sleeping child into her arms, & exchanges kisses on the other’s cheek, then she went upstairs, so she & The young girl could get ready for bed.

 

Danny was thankful for the ohana that he has in his life, He went to find his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. He was glad that Mary-Ann, & Deb went to bed, so they couldn’t see how exhausted he was.

 

“Oh, Babe”, The Blond said with a sigh, as he kissed the top of his head, “You don’t have to always be so tough, It’s okay”, Steve lets out his emotions about Deb, & her cancer, Also about Mary-Ann being devastated over her death.

 

“Things will be okay, as long as we are together, Got it ?”, Danny said, as he kissed him, & cuddled, & snuggled him closer to him. “Yeah, You are right”, The Five-O Commander said, as he was feeling better about things now.

 

“I am grateful to you, You are my blessings, Super Seal”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile that can outshine the sun. “You are mine too, Danno, You are mine too”, As they relaxed, & enjoyed the rest of their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
